


Thick Skinned

by AsteriskEmily



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Danny Stoker Lives, Danny Stoker is a Mechanism, Dr Carmilla’s experiments, Here’s a fun idea I had, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is a Mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriskEmily/pseuds/AsteriskEmily
Summary: Danny Stoker was a skinless corpse in an alley until a strange Doctor came a long and gifted him (or cursed him, depending on how you want to look at it) with eternal life.
Relationships: Danny Stoker & The Mechanisms
Comments: 30
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

Danny didn’t understand what had happened to him. He’d been in the theater, looking around, taking a few pictures of the cracks in the walls, then he was surrounded by smiling faces, painted like clowns. They cut him open, meticulously removing his skin and discarding the rest without care. He couldn’t decide whether he was lucky or not. The things that cut him apart had left him mostly intact, though he had no clue how he was still alive. They dumped him in an alley around the corner to die slowly and painfully. All alone, he wondered if anyone would find him and, if they did, if they would be able to identify him. It would probably be for the best if they couldn’t, he didn’t want his brother to be burdened with the knowledge of how he suffered. I would be for the best if he disappeared mysteriously without a trace.

Danny had consigned himself to death. Even if anyone found him now, he highly doubted they would be able to save him. He knew this logically, yet still yearned for a chance at survival. Then there was a voice, soft and sweet. He couldn’t make out the words, but he looked up to see a woman standing above him. She didn’t look disturbed at the sight of a skinless, half-dead man, she looked almost excited. She pushed a strand of blue hair out of her eyes and smiled at him with sharp teeth. She knelt down and offered her hand. Now that she was closer, Danny could hear her properly.

“I’m a doctor,” She said “I can save you.”

Danny took the doctor’s hand and she picked him up, carrying him through back alleys and side streets to some sort of lab. She laid him down on a metal table and started gathering tools. She held up a syringe and injected something into him. In his half conscious state, Danny assumed it would put him asleep or at least dull his pain, but no, it kept him awake and the pain only got more intense. The doctor started to take out thin sheets of metal and molded them to his body. The metal was Hot. He could almost feel each of his nerves being burned to a crisp. Whatever serum she’d injected him with stopped him thrash, stopped him from screaming, stopped him so much as even passing out from the pain. After what seemed like weeks, maybe even months, the doctor was done. Then the tests began. 

She talked quickly when explaining what she was doing to him, though even if she slowed down enough for him to process the words, he wouldn’t understand what half of them meant. The first test was simple, Carmilla claimed it was necessary to be sure that she’d “fixed” him properly, even if she was certain she’d done everything right. The smile on her face when she pulled out a gun and shot him in the head told him that the test was not necessary, but rather for her own amusement. This was the case for all of her tests. “Please drink this” she’d say with a smile and he swallowed a glass of something that smelled like too-strong coffee, but tasted like gasoline. “This will only hurt for a second” she’d reassure before sending thousands of volts of electricity through his body. “We should be done in just a few minutes” would be the last thing Danny heard before the beginning of one of her month long experiments. 

This went on for about fifty years, though Danny stopped keeping track after two. They’d left Earth in favor of traveling planet to planet in a small ship that Carmilla had made him help build. It wasn’t all bad, Danny did enjoy getting to see the stars and Carmilla had bought (or maybe stole, he didn’t ask) a theremin for him to play. Still, the good never outweighed the awful. The first time he’d tried to run wasn’t all that bad, he’d gotten nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Every repeat offence was worse and Danny gave up on running entirely when he realised that the Doctor was tracking him. He couldn’t kill her, she was just as immortal as him, perhaps even more so. Even if she could be killed, something in the way she had made him prevented him from harming her.

After decades of tests and torture, Carmilla got bored. Danny had spent so long trying to figure out how to get away from her, only for her to leave the planet they were on while he was sleeping. That was the start of his century alone. He traveled from planet to planet in a clunky old vessel that he had to put together from scraps. He found himself falling back into his old habit of jumping from hobby to hobby. He spent a few years on street art, some months on fly fishing, and almost a decade as a stand up comedian on a planet where comedy had been outlawed. It was during his time as a music journalist when he first heard of the Mechanisms and they immediately peaked his interest for two reasons. The first was because he loved concept bands and had even started one back on Earth (this was why he played the theremin). The second was because Dr. Carmilla had always referred to him as a Mechanism. So he went to their concert.

The first few people who walk onto the stage were a little disappointing. They didn’t stand out like Danny did with his steel skin, they just looked like normal musicians in slightly strange costumes. Then he saw the violinist’s arm, it could just be a prosthetic, but still promising. The next person of note was the pianist with a pair of metal wings stretched out of her back, then the drummer who seemed to be made out of brass and the mandolin player who looked to be wooden. Danny’s hopes were confirmed when the lead singer started yelling and shot the guitar player three times in the chest. The guitarist got up a few moments later, only after everyone in the bar had run off. Everyone except for Danny.

“Well, pack things up I suppose.” The drummer sighed and started to take apart his set.

“What? No! Not everyone ran, there’s still a guy.” The singer defended. He had yet to holster his gun, so it was currently pointed at Danny’s head. 

“That’s one guy and he hasn’t moved in ten minutes, he’s probably dissociating right now.” The bassist unplugged their instrument and swung into around onto their back.

“I’ll snap him out of it.” The singer started to move toward Danny, and Danny briefly considered that he should be running from the gun wielding maniac. Suddenly the singer was in front of him, but his entire demeanor changed when he got a closer look.

“This is definitely her work.” He mumbled. The other members of the band noticed the shift and started to make their way over. “What’s your name?”

“Danny.” The band was surrounding him now. Each of them ticked and whirred in ways that reminded him of the machines that the Doc had kept in her lab.

“I’m Jonny and this is Nastya, Ivy, Ashes, Brian, the Toy Soldier, Tim, Marius, and Raphaella.” Jonny pointed out each member of the band and they all looked at Danny sadly. “Have you ever met a woman named Dr. Carmilla?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Danny nodded. Suddenly the wooden one, the Toy Soldier, had him wrapped in a hug. 

“What are you doing, TS?” Raphaella asked, gently removing the wooden man from Danny, and shooting him an apologetic smile.

“Dr. Von Raum Said That Whenever Someone Brings Up The Good Doctor, They Need Comfort.” It explained. “I’ve Gathered That Hugs Are A Very Good Form Of Comfort.”

“Thank you for that, Toy Soldier.” Danny smiled at it and it gave him a thumbs up. The ten of them talked for most of the night, but the general agreement was for Danny to join their crew. That’s how Danny found himself working as the Navigator of the Aurora.

There weren’t many rules on the ship, but breaking them were often considered punishable by death: Do not enter the engine room without the Aurora’s permission, do not remove a book from the archive without Ivy’s permission, do not flip Brian’s switch without his permission. Some of the rules were in place to protect you from death: Do not enter the brig, do not enter a room with more than 20 octo-kittens, do not touch anything in Raphaella’s lab. But a lot of the rules were just common curtesy: Do not make fun of Jonny’s southern accent, do not order the Toy Soldier to do something unless absolutely necessary, and do not bother any member of the crew around important anniversaries (their death, the death of a loved one, their mechanization). 

Danny was grateful that despite being a group of apathetic muderers, they were all shockingly sympathetic to his situation. He was welcomed with open arms to the crew and dragged along to concerts, adventure, and killing sprees. He enlisted in war, joined cults, and spent decades in prison. He was killed hundreds of times and did the killing more times than that. And he fucking loved it. The mechs played tag with bullets, played poker with whole decks of cards up their sleeves, and played century long games of hide and kill. They formed a family of immortal space pirates that he cared for more than he’d ever admit. 

Danny was sure he was content until a particularly long game of hide and kill. Danny had chosen earth as his hiding spot after Ivy had confirmed that there was very little chance it was the same universe he had originated from. He was working as a mechanic, using the name Daniel Steel. A shockingly low number of people actually questioned why his skin was made of metal and those that did gave up after his reassurance that he would be visiting a dermatologist soon. It was a nice life, any boredom that my have arose was canceled out by the possibility that one of his crew mates could track him down at any moment. That exact thing happened when Jonny burst into his shop wearing a sweater vest of all things and started screaming to him.

“How could you not tell me you have a brother?” Was the last thing Danny heard before being shot in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s back up a bit

Let’s back up a bit. It should be noted that, during this particular game of Hide and Kill, Jonny D’Ville has taken on the role of Jonathan Sims. He was winning so far, having gotten four of his crew mates out. Nastya, as always, was the easiest to find seeing as she was never actually playing. She’d taken on the role of Georgie Barker, seeking Jonny out within the first year and asking to be taken out. After that, Georgie and Jon became an inseparable duo, though, after rumors began to spread that they were dating (gross), they went their separate ways.

Finding Gunpowder Tim had been entirely an accident. Jonny had been sitting on the steps to the Institute after the Prentiss attack when he saw the familiar looking exterminator. He followed and tracked down this “Jordan Kennedy,” managing to corner and kill him a few weeks after the attack.

Next was Ashes, who was posing as a cop of all things. They came to him, freezing the moment that they walked through the door to the Archives. There were witnesses around, Jon’s assistants, so they both kept their roles up until Jon “politely” offered to walk “Basira” out of the building. Then the chase began. Jon, unfortunately, was not carrying any weapons at the time and had to struggle to disarm Ashes and shoot them with their own gun.

Ivy was the most recent. She’d made her hiding place in America, working as the Head Archivist at the Usher Foundation. Jon choked her to death out of respect for her desire to not get blood on any documents. After she woke up, the two of them had a good laugh at how they’d led almost identical lives in different countries. The whole situation was very disorienting for her three assistants, Tom, Morten, Sacha.

After his return to London, Jon was met with several tapes that had been recorded while he was gone. One of which, of course, was Tim Stoker’s statement. There’d always been something familiar about Tim, but he’d never quite been able to place it. This statement answered that question. Jonny had heard this story before. The brother going missing, searching an abandoned opera house and getting skinned by clowns. The thing is, Jonny had heard it from the brother’s prospective. As soon as the statement ended he slipped on his coat and headed towards where he Knew that Danny was hiding. Martin stopped him on his way out.

“Jon, you just got back a few hours ago and you’re leaving again.” His assistant’s look of genuine concern was almost enough to make Jonny feel bad.

“I’m afraid so,” He said in the over-exaggerated English accent that he’d given this character. “I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Couldn’t you at least wait until the end of the work day?” Martin frowned, maybe Jonny did feel a little bad.

“I can’t, but I promise I won’t get kidnapped this time.” Jonny tried to smile and make it clear that he was joking. Martin didn’t seem to find it funny, but let him go anyway. Jonny caught a cab and gave the driver directions to a mechanic shop almost an hour from the Institute. He paid the driver and waited until the cab was out of sight to take his gun out of his bag and burst into the auto shop. 

Daniel Steel slid out from under a car on one of those rolling things that mechanics use to get under cars (Jonny didn’t know what they’re called). He began fumbling for some sort of weapon only for Jonny to cut him off.

“How could you not tell me you had a brother?” Was the last thing heard before a quick blow to the head. Jonny sat down on a chair that he found in a back office and waited for Danny to wake up. 

While waiting, Jonny had time to think. He had been an only child until he’d all but adopted Nastya as his little sister. He knew that Nastya had older brothers back on Cyberia, she didn’t like talking about them, but when she did it was mostly complaints. Ashes said they had some friends at the orphanage who were sibling like, but those relationships had been lost when they joined the sevens. Neither Ivy, nor Brian had any memories of their lives before their Mechanization, so they didn’t know if they had siblings. Tim and Bertie has both enlisted to run away from their families, so Jonny assumed that if Tim had siblings, the relationship wasn’t positive. The Toy Soldier wasn’t real and as far as anyone could tell, it was one of a kind. Raph came from a planet where biological families didn’t have relationships with each other, and she’d been so absorbed in her work that she’d never found people that she could call her family. Marius was an only child like him, which meant that Danny was the only Mechanism that had left people to miss him. Jonny didn’t know why, but that pissed him off.

Danny sat up and rubbed at the recently closed hole between his eyes, creating a discordant sound of metal scraping on metal that called Jonny’s attention. 

“I already got out Raph,” he sighed, standing up and leaned against the now bloody car he’d been fixing. “She married into some rich family, acting as a trophy wife while doing her experiments on the side. I think it was something like Fairborn or Fair... something.”

“The Fairchilds, I’m familiar.” Jonny laughed a little, of course the one with wings would end up with the vast.

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Danny shrugged. “She’d already gotten Brian out. Apparently he was working as the personal assistants to the head of some other rich family. I wanna say their name was Lukas or something.”

“Yeah, the Lukas family and the Fairchilds are pretty close.” So Brian went Lonely, not great. “Well, I’ve gotten you, Nastya, Tim, Ashes, and Ivy. So that just leaves TS and Marius.”

“Yep.” Danny cracked his knuckles in a loud, clanging Pop and stretched his arms over his head. “Now, what did you say about my brother?” 

“He’s a prick.” Jonny laughed even if it wasn’t all that funny. Tim had been getting worse and worse, it almost reminded him of the other Tim after Bertie had died. It had been hard to watch then too. Danny was staring off into space the same way that he did when he heard about clowns or skin. Jonny realized a too bit to late that maybe this wasn’t the best way to bring this up. “Look, Dan, it’s just that... fuck I don’t know. You always said that your family had no clue what happened to you, but your brother saw. He went looking for you and saw what those fucked up clowns did. And I’ll tell you what, he’s not doing too hot.”

“How do you even know him?” Danny pulled at the collar of his oil and blood stained t-shirt. 

“He’s working at this paranormal research place, trying to find an answer for what happened to you.” Jonny explained. “I’m actually his boss right now.”

“Is that why you’re wearing a sweater vest?” Danny smiled a little and looked at him instead of through him, all good signs. 

“Don’t, I’ve already had this conversation four times.” Danny actually chuckled a bit which was definitely a win.

“I was gonna say you look nice.” Danny held up his hands in defense.

“No, you weren’t.” There it was, Danny doubled over and his laughter echoed through the empty auto shop. 

“You look like a fucking nerd.” He got out between fits of hysterical giggles. “You look like you’re about to send me to the principal’s office.”

“Yeah, yeah, I look like in about to shush you in a library, I’ve heard it all already.” Jonny sighed and pushed out of his chair. “So, which of these cars can we steal to drive you back to the city.”

Danny pointed out an expensive looking convertible (the guy who brought it in was a dick) and he tossed the keys to Jonny. They drove back to London in silence and Danny only got more tense the closer they got. They arrived at Jonny’s flat and cleaned the blood off of Danny’s face using a special polish to prevent his skin from getting streaked an cloudy, it was the same stuff Jonny used to clean his fridge. The two of them got a good nights sleep and woke up entirely unprepared to face the day. 

Danny put on some of Jonny’s clothes (but none of that nerd shit) and shined his skin until he was reflective. Jonny hadn’t seen him this nervous since the first time he was performing in concert with them. They drove in their stolen convertible to the Institute. Danny paused in front of the doors.

“Are you ready?” Jonny looked back and gave Danny a pat on the shoulder.

“Definitely not.” Danny pushed open the doors and made his way down into the  
Archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while I was supposed to do history work, don’t tell my teacher. I’ve decided there’s gonna be one more of this (Tim and Danny reuniting) so I’ll write that when I write it, this really doesn’t have an update schedule.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @my-shitty-taz-fanblog


	3. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stoker family reunion, complete with teddy bears.

The door to the Archives was loud and heavy. It creaked and slammed and it was altogether very noticeable when it opened and closed. Jonny usually liked to arrive early so that he didn’t have to deal with everyone looking up when he walked in, there were already enough prying eyes watching him. Unfortunately, Danny was not a morning person. It had taken setting his blanket on fire to get him off the couch and he took an hour picking out an outfit. After that, he forced Jonny to stop and get coffee while walking to the institute, which put them even further behind. Jonny knew that this was probably just Danny’s anxiety about seeing his brother, but it was still annoying as hell. Luckily, only Martin and Melanie were in the main room of the archives when they entered, and their eyes turned to Danny before they hit Jonny.

“Morning, Jon.” Martin forced a smile while still staring wearily at the stranger. He got up quickly and grabbed an already prepared mug of tea. He hesitated when he noticed that Jonny was already holding a cup of coffee, but Jonny threw it in the garbage, eternally grateful for something less disgusting than the too-strong black sludge. 

“Who’s this guy?” Melanie glared at Danny over her laptop. Danny glared back.

“He’s an old friend of mine,” Jonny explained, putting on his posh archivist voice, which made his fellow mechanism laugh a bit. “He’s helping me with a little something.”

“Cool, um…” Martin looked Danny up and down, a bit hesitant about what he was about to say. “Are you… made of metal?”

“Just my skin.” Danny explained in a tone that was nowhere near reassuring. 

“He’s magnetic!” Jonny smiled and Danny gave him a look that probably could’ve killed anyone else. Jonny was already running into the breakroom, grabbing a magnet off of the fridge, and throwing it at Danny. It stuck directly onto his forehead.

“Ow.” Danny deadpanned, removing the bright green E from his face. Melanie and Martin did not look any less concerned. 

“Is Tim in yet?” Jonny asked his assistants, ignoring their discomfort entirely. Danny tensed at the mention of his brother.

“I think he’s off sulking in the stacks.” Melanie chose to move on from the metal-skinned man and go back to whatever she’d been doing on her laptop. Jonny started pushing Danny towards the door to the shelves of boxes where Tim usually hid. Danny was so nervous he was shaking. Jonny couldn’t imagine what he was going through, by the time he met Carmilla, his mom was already dead and his father was already dead to him. The closest thing Jonny ever got to confronting his past was bumping into an old drinking buddy from New Texas, and that guy hadn’t even recognized him. 

“Are you sure we have to do this?” Danny sighed. He’d stopped trying to push back against Jonny shoving him towards the shelves, but he still wasn’t willingly moving along, just limply being half carried. “Can’t we go back to freaking out your assistants? That was fun.”

“Well, I have the perfect assistant for you to freak out.” Jonny gave up and picked him all the way up, bridal style. “His name is Tim Stoker, maybe you’ve met him.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Danny pointedly looked away from Jonny. “I’d never force you to go back and talk to your dad.”

“That’s different.” Jonny stopped dead in the middle of the hall and dropped Danny.

“How?” He sat up and leaned back against the wall.

“I hated my father and he never cared enough to hate me.” Jonny pinched the bridge of his nose and crouched down to Danny’s level. “I listened to your brother’s statement. He loved you and he misses you. I’ve known you for hundreds of years, so I know you feel the same way. All of us, every Mechanism the Doc ever made, we left no one behind. We burned our lives to the ground and we never mourned the people we left in the ashes. You’re different. You had a happy life with people who cared about you. When you died, Tim became obsessed with finding out what happened to you. Don’t you want him to finally have an answer?”

“It’s been centuries, Jonny.” Danny looked up at him, tears starting to roll down the steel of his skin and leaving cloudy streaks. “I’ve changed so much. I’m a killer and a criminal and a goddamn space pirate. How can I expect him to accept what I’ve become.”

“You’re still his little brother.” Jonny stood up straight and offered a hand to help Danny up which he slowly took. The two of them slowly reached the door to the storage room full of shelves of statements. This door was quiet, someone could enter without anyone knowing and that’s exactly what Jonny did. He held up a hand to tell Danny to wait while he rounded the corner to find Tim. He looked up from his phone and stared daggers into his boss. 

“What do you want?” He glared at Jonny. He looked utterly exhausted.

“I listened to your statement.” Jonny started to explain.

“Screw off.” Tim cut him off quickly. “I don’t need any pity or bullshit apologies.”

“Good, because you weren’t gonna get any.” Jonny crossed his arms and started glaring back. “You went through an horrible, traumatic, life-changing event. We all have, you’re not special.”

“So, what?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re just here to berate me for mourning my brother.”

“Well, yeah.” Jonny chuckled. “It’s kinda dumb to mourn someone who isn’t dead.”

On cue, Danny came around the corner and into Tim’s sight. He waved sheepishly and stood more still then Jonny had ever seen him. Tim’s eyes widened in shock as he slowly moved towards his brother. He held a hand up to touch him, but quickly pulled it back and turned to Jonny.

“This isn’t funny.” He frowned, his face forming an expression of pure rage. “This isn’t funny or helpful or in any way okay. I don’t know how you made this weird metal replica of Danny, but it’s fucked up and awful.”

“Please, Tim, it’s really me.” Danny pleaded.

“Oh great, it talks. Get this thing out of here.” He turned to leave, but Danny reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Please stay.” Danny was crying again, but now he was searching frantically through his bag. “Your parents, Ida Manson and George Stoker, got divorced when you were three. Your father immediately got remarried to a woman named Tea and they had me. You would spend two weeks with dad and two weeks with Ida. At dads, am we shared a room. When I was five and you were eight, I started getting nightmares whenever you weren’t there at night. To help me, you learned to sew and made me a teddy bear named Tim-Bear.”

Danny finished his search and held up a small, well-loved teddy bear. Jonny was very familiar with Tim-Bear, because he was the one who always had to repair it. The thing was an antique at this point, but Danny had refused to let it die. That bear was Jonny’s Ship of Theseus, he’d replaced pretty much every piece of it at some point, but had never bothered to ask why it was so important.Tim grabbed it out of Danny’s hands and examined it.

The thing about old dolls is the smell. Years of cuddling up allows oils from the owners skin to deep into fabric creating that unforgettable scent of love and comfort. Smell is the sense most deeply connected to memory and the moment before Tim was about to write the bear off as a fake, he smelled it, and it all came rushing back. Tears instantly filled his eyes as he was hit by a wave of emotions and memories. Memories of their childhood, playing with the bear so much that their dad joked it was their third brother. Memories of an 18 year old Danny debating whether or not he’d be taking it to university. Memories of the night before Danny went to the opera house, making fun of him for sleeping with it on his pull out couch. Memories of it sitting on the kitchen counter while Tim waited for his brother to return. Memories of losing it a few months after the incident, of tearing his flat apart searching for it and crying for hours when he couldn’t find it. He wrapped his arms around his brother and the metal was warmer than he expected it to be.

“How?” Was all he said, his word muffled by the collar that his face was buried into.

“It’s a long story.” Danny let out the breathe he’d been holding. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Jonny smiled awkwardly and started back towards the door. Tim held up a hand to stop him.

“Thank you.” He smiled at Jonny for the first time since they found out about Sasha.

“Of course.” Jonny nodded. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” 

Heading back to his office, he saw Martin and Melanie quiet whispering to Ashes and Daisy about Danny. They all nervously glanced at him when he walked by, except for Ashes who was very clearly holding back a huge grin. After a few minutes there was a bit of a commotion. Jonny peaked out of his office door to see Tim moving directly towards him. Danny was following calmly behind him.

“You told him everything, huh?” He asked and Danny just shrugged and grinned. 

“What’s everything?” Ashes asked innocently, watching as Tim followed his war path towards Jonny, but doing nothing to stop him. Tim reached him and grabbed him by the collar, looking him dead in the eyes. Jonny let his signature manic smile spread across his face.

“This motherfucker,” Tim addressed his watching co-workers. “Is a goddamn, immortal, space pirate.” Everyone looked at him like he’d finally lost it.

“That’s accurate.” Jonny turned his head to smile at the group as they fell into chaos. “If this is how you react to me just wait until you hear about Basira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done. For those curious where The Toy Soldier and Marius were hiding, TS was in France pretending to be a museum exhibit, and Marius was hiding in the one place a mech would never go, a therapist’s office. He actually ended up being the last one standing in this game of hide and kill after finding TS while at a psychology conference in France and after learning everything going on at the institute from one of his clients, Melanie King.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @my-shitty-taz-fanblog

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to write more of this, just not any time soon. I’ll probably write it when I’m bored or when I’m done with Lyf the Archivist. I really feel like there hasn’t been enough variation in tma/mechs content. We’ve all seen Jonny as Jon, but where’s the Toy Soldier as Rosie. That is my new quest.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @my-shitty-taz-fanblog


End file.
